


I Was Just Screaming and then the Sun Smiled at Me

by CRV1Meiko



Category: Splatoon
Genre: But I hope you all enjoy anyway, But very helpful, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I headcanon him and Pearl as friends hence the tag, I mean he like hangs out at her house right? They are bros, Judd is there and he is tired, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Like the last fic I made this is self indulgent, Not Beta Read, Pearl is like no but then she is like yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRV1Meiko/pseuds/CRV1Meiko
Summary: She would never be able to finish her training regimen unless this gal went away."Ay," Pearl nodded her head towards the girl, "what's an Octoling doing climbing Mount Nantai? This ismyspecial training spot and I really don't feel like fighting, so get lost unless you want to be roasted, battered, and fried by my bars!" She made sure to pose, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the Octoling, to show how serious she was of course.The stranger stayed silent and tilted her head in confusion.
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Pearl & Judd (Splatoon)
Kudos: 37





	I Was Just Screaming and then the Sun Smiled at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I post fanfiction once every several years and it is always lesbian rep. That is my brand. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! This was written in honor of our "totally one off" repeat Splatfest that has now turned into 3 more redos before March 2021! Splat on my friends, and stay hyped for Splatoon 3!

Pearl isn't really sure what to say. Which is rare for her, being as amazing as she totally was. All she knows is today was supposed to be like any other practice, her casual attire of a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers showing she wasn't planning on anything crazy happening. She just wanted to get in some bars.

However one minute she was singing the same as always, and the next minute she was screaming. Although, according to her "friends" both sound the same coming from her. Whatever. What did they know about _real_ music, they'd never dropped a single that goes harder than gravity like she did. But that's far from the problem right now.

Thankfully the **Octoling** , note the emphasis on **_OCTOLING_** , seemed to be just as shocked as Pearl was by the way she had stayed frozen since being spotted.

Pft, "spotted." Yeah _that_ was generous, as if she didn't think someone would notice. What else would one expect to happen when they send a manhole cover slamming into the ground? It's awfully loud, y'know?

Well... she should probably say something anyway. She would never be able to finish her training regimen unless this gal went away.

"Ay," Pearl nodded her head towards the girl, "what's an Octoling doing climbing Mount Nantai? This is _my_ special training spot and I really don't feel like fighting, so get lost unless you want to be roasted, battered, and fried by my bars!" She made sure to pose, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the Octoling, to show how serious she was of course.

The stranger stayed silent and tilted her head in confusion.

"Um, hello? Earth to Octoling? Your head underwater or somethin'?" Pearl tapped the side of her own head for emphasis. "I'm trying to intimidate you, but it's awfully hard when you give me nothing to work with!"

........

More silence.

Oooook, so this was getting her nowhere. Pearl turned around to her partner she had brought to watch her practice, the lazy cat already sleeping on the bench behind her. She poked his tummy and Judd, begrudgingly, started to wake up from his nap. He fixed his glare on her the moment he sat up.

"Yo, you speak any Octoling? I don't think this chick knows Inkling and I'm trying to tell her to scram or I won't get in any practice from my new single recording later this week!" Pearl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to fight her, if she'd just happily go back down into her sewer it'd all be fine. Can you tell her that for me?"

"Meow! (I am not a lapdog at your beck and call!)" Judd rubbed at his face with his paws, agitated. "Meow. (I can speak Octoling. I'll talk to her, as long as you'll let me sleep again after I do.)"

"Right on little man!" Pearl fired some imaginary finger guns at Judd. "Yeah I'll let you catch some z's after this, just get her gone for me."

As Judd hopped off the bench and walked over to the Octoling, who was still in the same spot apprehensively staring at the two of them, Pearl found herself playing with the brim of her hat. She'd forgone the usual crown for a baseball cap today, knowing she didn't need her stage attire for practice but wanting some headgear anyway. It tended to give her something to focus on in situations like this, after all.

"Meow?" Judd said once he stopped a few feet from the manhole. It was weird not understanding him for once, Pearl decided.

The Octoling spoke in response to Judd (Guess he wasn't lying, huh? Not that Pearl really thought he was but she had some questions, like where in the world did he learn Octoling?), her hands clenched together and head nodding along with whatever she was saying.

" _Meyow_?" Judd seemed a little excited this time, just what had the girl said?

Speaking of the Octoling, as she enthusiastically responded to Judd she finally made her way out of the manhole and cautiously went over to him. Great. The exact _opposite_ of what Pearl wanted. Thanks, Judd.

She paused in her speech and gave a shy glance towards Pearl, then down at Judd. Seemingly making up her mind the Octoling crouched down and patted him on the head, locked in conversation once again.

So much for Pearl's intimidation tactics. This was going _so_ well.

"Meow!" Judd slowly rubbed back against the girl's hand for a minute and then stepped away. He turned to Pearl.

"Meow. (She says her name is Marina. She was, as in not anymore, a member of the Wasabi Supply Unit. She heard Marie and Callie sing a while ago when the Zapfish fiasco happened, then decided to leave afterwards. She wants to live here, in Inkopolis now.)"

Pearl's feet were locked to the ground. An _Octoling_ living in Inkopolis? One who doesn't even know _Inkling_? She, sorry- Marina wouldn't last a day.

"She doesn't even know our language! Our culture! She fought against us for years of her life!" Pearl grabbed at her hat on her head with both hands. "How do we know she isn't acting? What if it's a new trick? What if the Octoling army is going to make an attempt on the Zapfish again? C'mon Judd, do you really trust her?"

"Meow. (I've met a lot of people. I know honesty when I see it. She means every word. I trust her. You should too.)"

Marina looked confused, not understanding the conversation again, so Judd stepped back over to her.

"Meyow." He was talking with her again.

Pearl sighed. And then she screamed.

"Aughhh!" She pulled her hat off of her head and gripped it with both hands. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "Ok. Ok. So you want to trust this stranger? Alright, cool, I trust you, so whatever. But she's _still_ in the way of my practice and I said I wouldn't let you sleep until she was gone. You need to tell her to go somewhere else!"

Judd, whose eyes had previously fallen shut, opened one eye in regard to Pearl.

"Meow. (I told her about someone I know who could help her learn Inkling and about our culture. She's going to meet them and practice, away from here. She should be gone soon, so don't worry.)"

An _Octoling_ , so eager to learn Inkling culture? It was just weird. Pearl wanted to argue that no matter how much Marina learned it _wouldn't work_ , taking a look at her still petting Judd. Marina caught Pearl's glance then looked over, sending her a kind smile and waving with her non-occupied hand.

Pearl's heart almost stopped dead. She didn't know why, but it felt as if the warmth of the whole sun was just directed at her. What was this feeling? Admiration?

Marina gave Judd one final pat, and then stretched as she stood up. She turned to Pearl and outstretched a hand. She said something Pearl didn't understand, and yet did at the same time.

"Sure." Pearl got out through her now collapsing lungs. "Yeah, good luck."

Marina walked back over to the manhole and started down the ladder, waving her final goodbyes before grabbing the cover and throwing it on top as she continued her descent.

Maybe... maybe things would be ok.

........

No. No things were _definitely_ going to be ok! With a friend as cool as Pearl on her side? There was no way Marina wouldn't be able to achieve her goal! Pearl had a gut feeling everything would be alright for the Octoling, putting her baseball cap back on her head. And her gut was _never_ wrong, being as talented as she was.

Right as Pearl was beginning to preen herself, Judd spoke up from his spot back on the bench behind her. When had he moved? How long had Pearl been standing here staring at the manhole?

"Meyow. (She said she heard you singing, before she reached the surface. She thought you were really talented. Said once she got good enough at Inkling, she'd like to talk with you.)"

Pearl tried to ignore the way her pulse sped up and her ears felt flushed. It was just from the praise. That's all.

"Y-Yeah well, it's 'cause I am great! She was lucky, me being the first Inkling to see her. Other people might not have been so nice y'know!" Pearl scratched her cheek, other hand gripping the bottom of the hoodie she was wearing. "Although... it might be nice. To see her again, that is. In the future."

Pearl thought for a minute, taking one last long look at the manhole that was now covered back up. She turned around and sat down next to Judd, posture abysmal as she slumped over herself and played with her shoe laces.

"Judd..." She was hesitant. "Do you-" She sat up fully and reached with one hand to tug the brim of her cap down over her face. "Would you know anyone who could teach me Octoling? J-Just for business of course! Marina can't be the only one after all, I'm sure more of them will be coming to the surface soon! I'll need to be ready to speak with all my adoring fans!"

"Meow. (Of course. I think I can help you with that.)"

Pearl lifted up the brim of her cap and gave Judd the brightest smile she could muster. Sure she didn't get in much practice, but maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write some from Marina's perspective? As mentioned I rarely do fanfiction so the chance is slim, but maybe! Hope you guys liked this and thank you for reading!


End file.
